The invention relates to wireless remote controls for electronic devices
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved remote control.
According to the invention, a portable apparatus for remotely controlling a target electronic device includes a data receiver for receiving a variable parameter value of a target device, a real time clock for keeping the time of day, a wireless signal transmitter for transmitting the parameter values and the time of day. The portable apparatus may be free of data entry keypad.
In another aspect of the invention, an electronic system includes a portable remote control device, which includes a data receiver for receiving a variable parameter value in a plurality of substantially identical target devices without the use of a keypad, a real time clock for keeping the time of day, and a wireless signal transmitter for transmitting the parameter values and time of day. The remote control device typically is free of a data entry keypad. Each of the plurality of substantially identical target units includes a signal receiver for receiving the parameter values from the remote control device, and parameter setting circuitry for setting the parameter value and for setting the time of day.
In still another aspect of the invention, a remote control system includes an input subsystem for inputting to the remote control system a parameter value for a controlled device. The input subsystem includes an interface with an inputting electronic device, disconnectable from the inputting device. The disconnectable interface is typically the exclusive manner for inputting the parameter value.